charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Priestess
Dark Priestesses can bestow great power upon those who they bind as husbands and wives. Using a dark binding ceremony, powerful dark priests overwhelm good individuals with evil and pollute their family lines with darkness. These demons have forsaken their own ambitions of power and dedicate only to the promotion of evil. They are known for collecting human souls at dark masses and they are summoned to perform dark ceremonies such as dark weddings and coronations. All dark priests are "shielded" from the radar of beings of light to cover up their deeds. The two being wed may not have to join them of their own free will, they may be forced into the wedding, unlike it's counterpart, a handfasting. The dark binding ceremony takes a considerable amount of time to complete, but the amount of power bestowed is so great it tapped the power of the Charmed Ones. A few verses mentioned by the Dark Priestess during a binding ceremony are: :In the Beginning you were damned :And through damnation you found freedom, power, and purpose :As I unite you today :I remind you of those gifts :And in your union :May these gifts increase :So your powers may grow :In the Service of Evil :So be it. The counterpart to a dark binding ceremony is a handfasting taken place among witches and their loves. A High Priestess of Good can bind a husband and wife to each other while the sun and moon are still out, so the union between the couple will be blessed. Usually a handfasting calls upon a matriach of the witch's family, to wed them. Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Dark Priestesses :A dark priestess can bestow great powers of evil :upon those who she binds as husband and wife. :Using a dark biding ceremony, powerful high :priestesses overwhelm good individuals with evil :and pollute their family lines with dark magic. :To vanquish a dark priestess, use this Spell: ::::'P'owers of Light, ::::Magic of Right, ::::Cast this Blight, ::::Into Forever's Night Observations During the binding ceremony when Dantalian bound Zile and Prue as husband and wife, Piper and Phoebe were overwhelmed with warlock powers; acquiring the ability to blink as well as an evil form of Molecular Immobilization. Since Zile was a warlock, his powers were reflected onto the sisters. It's stated Dark Priestesses bestow dark magic on those they bind as husband and wife, overwhelming family members. The observation is ultimately the sisters received warlock powers because Zile was a warlock, if he was a demon the sisters way have acquired demonic powers such as shimmering or fire ball throwing. This is also reflected when Cole wanted to marry Phoebe, he stated if the two were bound as husband and wife it would be easier to lure her to the dark side; ultimately when the two are married she is easily lured to evil. Notes * The back-up version of this page was sold this year (2009). In season 2/season 3, back-ups from the book's pages were made. Four other back-ups have been sold as well; Vinceres' second half, the Charm of Multiplicity page, the Banshee pages and the Ice Cream Man & The Nothing pages. The first version of the page on Barbas was also sold but this was not a back-up. See Also *Handfasting *Penelope Halliwell *Dantalian Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Demons